Your Eyes Shine as the Bombs Explode
by puriri
Summary: Dino has someone he loves. And Reborn happens to find that out. One-sided!Dino/Fuuta


Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine.

_**Your Eyes Shine as the Bombs Explode**_

_**

* * *

**_

That was something Dino couldn't even approve of. Tsuna was overwhelmed when he, along with Reborn by his side, told the boss of the Cavallone family about the next mission the older man should be facing, but found Dino totally against it instead.

Even Reborn wondered why Dino would refuse Tsuna's request. The mission was to spy on another Mafia family which was suspected to target the Vongola Family which had been handed to the tenth heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he had reached the age of twenty just lately. The mission was important, as it was expected that those mafia families would think that the new, young leader was an easy one to target. Tsuna walked closer to Dino, who stood facing his shoes.

"Dino-san," the boss of Vongola called out gently, like he always did, and leaned down, catching the glimpse of Dino's eyes, "Could you tell me why?"

Dino responded with a rather loud voice, "I have no problem with going with this mission, but," his voice sounded as if he just gulped a few tablets and got it stuck in his throat, "...not Fuuta."

Tsuna's eyes widened open in confusion, but then he added, "I wish I could get Fuuta away from this mission, too, Dino-san." The mission could be dangerous. Mafia missions are mostly dangerous, in fact.

Reborn was able to get what held Dino back, which resulted in him showing off a sly smirk. He jumped to Tsuna's shoulder from the grand table he was sitting on before. Pinching Dino's neck, Reborn said lowly, "You should know better that you cannot include personal feelings into works."

Finally, Dino looked up and stood up with his back straight this time. "I understand that already. But, why Fuuta?" he asked his former tutor with a sheepish stare.

Reborn answered that easily, "We need Fuuta's ranking ability to see who in that family is the most potential person to be given the task of targeting us." The infant could hear his former student's teeth grit.

"I," Dino gripped one of his sleeves, trying to avoid Reborn's eyes, "Really don't want to put him in a danger."

Reborn sighed. Tsuna stared at both of them and chuckled, "Dino-san, you really do care a lot about Fuuta, don't you?" he gave a gentle, blinding smile to Dino, "Well, it's to be expected, we are all a family af-"

Reborn cut him off by kicking his jaw and scolded him, "No matter how many years have passed, you are still a no good-Tsuna after all."

Tsuna was about to ask Reborn what was his fault when Reborn pointed at Dino with that tiny finger of his and said, "Is it still not that obvious to you, Tsuna?"

"What do you mean—"

"Dino is in love with Fuuta." Reborn told the head of Vongola, whose shoulder he used to stand on that very moment, nonchalantly.

Upon seeing Tsuna's jaw drop, Dino rubbed the back of his neck and forced a smile. "And I have been hiding it for years... I'm such an idiot." The voice that came out from his barely-opened mouth was dry.

Tsuna never once expected to encounter this kind of problem. To be honest, he believed the older man, Dino, would have no problems with such things as love. He was proved wrong, and his mind was pushed from the top by the unexpected development added.

"But..." Tsuna stuttered, trying hard to respond, as well as to satisfy his curiosity, "...Fuuta is way younger than you, Dino-san! A—and, he is a guy; a male!" He grabbed Dino's shoulder, but Reborn stopped him.

"You got the point, Tsuna," Reborn glanced at Dino, who now directed his eyes to the former tutor, "But he knows that already."

Tsuna stared at Reborn, and then turned to Dino in disbelief. Dino said that he has been hiding those feelings for years... Since when? When did he fall for Fuuta, anyway?

"I don't know when exactly." Dino said, as thought he was able to read Tsuna's mind. Tsuna was a little surprised; little did he know that his face showed all.

The three stopped talking almost immediately. Dino could understand how shocked Tsuna would become, so he decided to say no more. Reborn was thinking about the opposite, though. The infant went back to the main reason why they were there and asked Dino, "Are you going to do the mission? If you don't want to, I will ask the others."

Dino looked up, eyes sparkling with hope. Reborn had no other choice but to tell him, breaking his former student's hopes unwillingly, "But no matter who will carry on with this mission, Fuuta will go."

Dino clenched his fist, averting his eyes. "Can't something be done about that?" he asked, despite knowing how absolute the mission was.

Reborn did not answer, making the atmosphere around them feel heavier. Tsuna glanced at his tutor on his shoulder and sighed. Even Tsuna could notice that Dino was not acting as himself.

"Fuuta chose this path," Reborn said suddenly, startling both of them, "He is a Mafioso, just like everyone who Tsuna thinks is his important people. Fuuta knows how dangerous this world is, so, he has always been ready."

Dino flinched. He knew that already. Fuuta had told him once; when they stopped by a café last time they visited the Varia headquarter together to give the members an assassination task. Dino remembered how wide Fuuta's smile was when he told Dino that he would do anything to stay by everyone's side as a useful member of Vongola.

He has always loved Fuuta.

"What are you going to do, Dino?" Reborn asked once again, slightly louder than before.

He couldn't help falling for Fuuta.

"I will go," Dino's voice was still as dry as before, but he dared to raise his voice by a bit, "If I am not able to put him away from danger, the least I could do is to protect him."

Reborn smirked at his response and patted the blond's shoulder. He jumped to the tiled floor and walked to the nearest couch in the room. "Since you have resolved, be prepared for the mission tomorrow." he said as he moved his hat onto his face and fell asleep instantly.

Dino felt extremely uncomfortable with how Tsuna would react. That little brother of his must have been disgusted. But Tsuna reached out for his arm when he almost decided to take off. They were silent, as both of them had no idea what to say. Strangely enough, Tsuna was the one to open the conversation.

"Dino-san, have you told Fuuta about your feelings?" Tsuna was direct. He might have been nervous that everything in his head came out easily in a few seconds.

As Tsuna took his hand away from Dino's sleeve, the older man grinned in response, "If I told him, he might as well hate me," he added right away, "After all, loving him makes me sound like a pervert." His eyes avoided the look Tsuna had on his face.

When the room was silent once again, Dino turned his back to Tsuna and waved his hand softly, "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay here any longer. I'll be going now."

Tsuna showed no response and let Dino open the door. Dino glanced at him and muttered, "See you on dinner, Tsuna."

When the door was shut in front of his face, Tsuna was thrown into the silence that now held him alone.

Dino Cavallone walked through the wide and endless corridor, thinking with his head that all ended to no avail. He should not have been too against the mission from the start. Now, not only Reborn, even Tsuna found out about it. Dino was always afraid to face the reactions he was going to get once the truth was out. He wouldn't know whether he could face Tsuna later or not. At the least, Tsuna might not be able to look his way as normally as before anymore.

But, knowing what a gentle person Tsuna was, he believed Tsuna would act normal around him by the next time they would meet. Dino should just be getting used to it.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned right, facing downstairs. He met Romario as soon as he reached the last stair. Romario asked him about how it was going, but Dino only answered it with an order telling him to prepare for their departure on the next day. Romario bowed to him and walked away to inform the other subordinates of Dino. Dino turned to the direction of the dining room, hoping he would get the chance to be alone.

There were people in the dining room, though. And one of them was the one Dino was wondering about. Dino stood by the door, spying the activities inside the dining room which were making noises. Lambo was jumping on the grand piano in the middle of the room, which was usually used when the owner had the mood to satisfy the others. I-Pin sat on the seat, calling Lambo repeatedly. And there was Fuuta. Fuuta was trying to stop Lambo from damaging Gokudera's piano.

And then, all that Dino was able to hear was Fuuta...and what he himself had said to Reborn.

_If I could, _Dino touched the wall next to him, _I want to stop looking at you, Fuuta. I am fed up... to see your eyes reflecting the light when there is explosion, or one man killing another, right behind you._

_If only I am able to, _he continued, leaning on the wall and staring at the ceiling that seemed higher than ever before, _I would make you stare at me instead, when there is the cruelty of the world of mafia behind me, Fuuta._

It was then that his clumsiness kicked in. There was obviously nothing on the floor, but Dino still tripped anyway. His head landed on the floor first, with a loud thud. It wasn't questionable that the next think he noticed was that he was showered with the children's stares and Lambo's giggle.

Dino stood up, nearly blushing as he tried to ignore Fuuta's stare. The timing was so bad and all.

"Dino-san?" Fuuta walked closer to him and gripped his sleeve, looking worried, "Are you okay? That sounded like it would hurt."

Dino laughed it off as he was feeling embarrassed, "I'm alright! You know I'm used to it, Fuuta!" Even his laugh was so fake.

Fuuta blinked at that, and, after a few seconds, smiled at him, "Look, you even got your tie crooked." Fuuta tip-toed to reach Dino's neck and grabbed his tie.

Even Dino almost forgot that he was wearing a tie. It must have been because of the party he had earlier. He wondered if he could wear another tie for later. Or, better yet, mess it up again.

Whilst having his neck pulled downwards, Dino's face almost touched Fuuta's hair. Even though it was tempting, Dino held his breathe in nervously, trying to hold himself back. But of course, he couldn't help to glance at Fuuta's neck through the younger boy's hair. The thin, fragile and bony neck of Fuuta de la Stella.

_I will protect him._

It came to his mind again.

_It doesn't matter even if it hurts. It doesn't matter even if I need to sacrifice myself as well._

He knew perfectly well what it meant to say so. He was not the type to take back his words. Yes, even in a case where Fuuta would never realize his love.

_But, _Dino (secretly) gave Fuuta a longing look from above as he gave it a thought, _It's not so bad to have him fixing my tie for the time being._

* * *

Fuuta's birthday is on 11th of January, a little early, but this is dedicated for him.

I am not the only one who ships this pairing, right? Right? RIGHT?

...if by reading this makes you enjoy this pairing even though only by a little, I would be really glad.

Thank you.


End file.
